


We'll All Go to the Western Front

by Hazellum



Category: Im Westen nichts Neues | All Quiet on the Western Front - Erich Maria Remarque
Genre: I was just reading, Is reading this book good for my mental health?, War, Will I keep reading it anyway?, and all the stuff that goes with it, and inspiration struck, its a western front, no, obviously, poem, theres gonna be war, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazellum/pseuds/Hazellum
Summary: Shells are dropping but itsAll quiet on the western frontBombs are dropping but itsAll quiet on the western frontMen are dropping but itsAll quiet on the western front
Kudos: 3





	We'll All Go to the Western Front

**Author's Note:**

> Also vaguely inspired by Journey to the West, not enough to pu tit under journey to the west, just taking the idea of West = General Afterlife/ Heaven ?/ etc

Its all quiet on the western front  
Yeah its all quiet on the western front  
All quiet on the western front

Shells are dropping but its  
All quiet on the western front  
Bombs are dropping but its  
All quiet on the western front  
Men are dropping but its  
All quiet on the western front

Its all quiet on the western front  
Yeah its all quiet on the western front  
All quiet on the western front

Guns are firing but its  
All quiet on the westernt front  
Gas is spewing but its  
All quiet on the westernt front  
Men are dying but its  
All quiet on the western front

Its all quiet on the western front  
Yeah its all quiet on the western front  
All quiet on the western front

Someday we’ll go to the  
Western Front  
Where its all quiet on the western front  
Someday we’ll go to the  
Western front  
Never going home, we go to the western front

Its all quiet on the western front  
Yeah its all quiet on the western front  
All quiet on the western front

Shells are dropping but its  
All quiet on the western front  
Bombs are dropping but its  
All quiet on the western front  
Men are dropping but its  
All quiet on the western front

Guns are firing but its  
All quiet on the westernt front  
Gas is spewing but its  
All quiet on the westernt front  
Men are dying but its  
All quiet on the western front

Someday we’ll go to the  
Western Front  
Where its all quiet on the western front

Stray shell will send us there  
Stray bullet will send us there  
Stray bomb will send us there  
Stray gas will send us there  
Its all quiet on the western front

Someday we’ll go to the  
Western Front  
Where its all quiet on the western front

Its all quiet on the western front  
Yeah its all quiet on the western front  
All quiet on the western front

Its all quiet on the western front  
Yeah its all quiet on the western front  
All quiet on the western front

Its all quiet on the western front  
Yeah its all quiet on the western front  
All quiet on the western front


End file.
